La Supremacía OZ
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: En un universo alternativo, una conspiración en contra de la pacifista familia Peacecraft termina por obligar a Millardo Peacecraft a liderar a su reino a su primera guerra, una guerra en contra de la Fundación Romefeller y las colonias espaciales. Sin embargo, Millardo lidera un reino sin suficiente tecnología, y todo apunta a la inminente extinción del linaje de los Peacecraft.


**Tengo el opening de Gundam Wing en la cabeza, no pienso claramente, jajajajaja. ¿Cómo están gente? Me presento, mi nombre es Daniel, y esta es mi primer historia Gundam Wing, y la escribo como regalo de cumpleaños de Dafne, AKA dafguerrero, quién cumplió años el pasado 20 de Mayo, y su servidor le prometió una historia de regalo de cumpleaños pero adivinen qué… me retrasé T_T.**

**En fin, mi fuerte es Saint Seiya, y me especializo en las historias de Universos Alternativos y claro, el drama. Mis fanáticas amigas de Saint Seiya me han descrito como: "Dramático, cruel, sanguinario, malvado y poco romántico", Osea, gracias, jajajajaja.**

**Así que sí, mi fuerte es el Universo Alternativo, y esta historia es eso, un Universo Alternativo de Gundam Wing. Permítanme decirles que hace dos semanas comencé a ver Gundam Wing con la finalidad de escribir esta historia, y entiendo que todo el Universo Gundam es muy amplio, así que me disculpo si hay algún error, y pretenderé corregirlo si estos salen a la luz. De igual manera, les pido un poco de paciencia, soy nuevo en este universo así que acepto la crítica constructiva, pero por favor no me hagan garras con sus conocimientos superiores de Gundam Wing, por eso es un universo alternativo.**

**Ahora un poco sobre esta historia. Principalmente es un MillardoxLucrezia o ZechxNoin como quieran llamarlo. Pero como mis fanáticas de "Guerras Doradas" de Saint Seiya lo saben bien, mi enfoque es mayormente en dirección a la guerra y el drama. También habrá un romance de Relena, pero ese aún no está definido, aunque la cumpleañera será quien designe a la pareja de Relena, es su historia de cumpleaños después de todo. En este universo alternativo, se crearon un total de doce colonias, y fueron tan prosperas que un grupo de influyentes mintió a los terrestres diciendo que no fue posible la vida en el espacio y en su lugar crearon una utopía llevándose al espacio a la gente importante con la finalidad de crear colonias poderosas, lo que llevó a la Tierra a una degradación tecnológica. Se puede decir que el algo inverso a la serie original donde la Tierra era poderosa y las colonias estaban en decadencia.**

**¿Qué más puedo decir? Bueno, si alguno ha leído Game of Thrones, mi estilo será similar a esa serie a nivel drama, o al menos ese es el objetivo. Segundo, los pilotos de los Gundamns no son los protagonistas. Tercero, habrá personajes OC pero tendrán papeles muy menores y serán desechables. Cuarto, algunos personajes me tomé la libertad de inventarles el apellido o el nombre pero no son personajes originales. Quinto, no hay un número definido de capítulos que tendrá esta serie pero si tiene éxito será larga, muy larga, tomen de referencia: "Guerras Doradas" también mía de Saint Seiya que actualmente tiene: 54 capítulos y 380 reviews. Quisiera lograr algo así en la sección de Gundam Wing pero solo el tiempo lo dirá. Sexto, y esto es por la precaución de ciertas personas que me han preguntado al respecto, como autor, y como interesado en perseguir una carrera como escritor profesional, me siento con la responsabilidad de no discriminar a ningún personaje sin importar que no sea de mi agrado. Este es un universo alternativo, pero no porque un personaje me caiga mal, tendrá un papel miserable. Todos tienen a sus favoritos y a los personajes que odian, por ello en estos momentos les aseguro que soy imparcial con el papel de los personajes en ese sentido. Todo personaje tendrá un papel importante, y no será ridiculizado, y sí, Lica, el mensaje es por tus preocupaciones, no te preocupes, no seré cruel con nadie. Si con alguien sí soy algo cruel es con mis protagonistas en este caso Millardo, así que, si debes peocuparte por alguien preocupate por Millardo, preguntale a mi versión de Milo de Escorpio de "Guerras Doradas" a él si le fue mal.**

**Por último, ya para que puedan leer a gusto: Feliz cumpleaños, Daf, perdón por la tardanza, espero que este regalo sea de tu agrado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Año 001 A.C.<strong>

—Abriendo transmisión segura con la Alianza Terrestre desde la colonia espacial R-G34566. Les habla el capitán Dobson Dermail, encargado en jefe de la misión Arc con principal objetivo en la colonización de las estaciones espaciales construidas alrededor de la órbita terrestre. Nuestra maquinaria ha comprobado que los niveles de oxígeno en los domos de la colonia han alcanzado niveles aceptables para albergar vida y los primeros brotes de vegetación han sido cosechados en los satélites agrícolas proporcionados por la corporación Winner. La colonia es habitable, repito, la colonia es habitable. La humanidad ha dado su siguiente gran paso. Ahora dará inicio la fase dos de la misión Arc, la sustentabilidad de la colonia. Hemos sobrepasado las fronteras de nuestra atmosfera. Se avecinan tiempos de prosperidad.

**Año 020 A.C.**

—Les habla el Coronel Dobson Dermail desde la colonia espacial A0206. La construcción de la colonia espacial de la Alianza del Oriente ha finalizado con éxito. La colonia está ahora en óptimas condiciones para el recibimiento de las familias terrestres, y tiene una capacidad para albergar a 1,350 miles de millones de habitantes. Con la finalización de la construcción de esta colonia, se ha cumplido el objetivo de la misión Arc en su totalidad. Mi unidad está lista para partir rumbo a la Tierra, vamos de regreso a casa. Estamos cansados, no hemos visto la Tierra en 20 largos años. Expreso mi gratitud a la Alianza Terrestre por permitirme liderar la misión Arc. Procederemos con los preparativos para el viaje de regreso a casa.

—Coronel Dermail, le habla el embajador de la Alianza Terrestre Keiji Weridge desde los cuarteles de la Alianza terrestre. Primeramente permítame extender mi más sincera felicitación por el éxito de su misión, y por su ascenso a rango de Coronel. De segunda intención, permítame presentarle a Norberto Khushrenada, electo por el consejo de la Alianza Terrestre como el representante en jefe de las naciones unidas, quién tiene una importante encomienda para usted.

—Saludos, Coronel Dermail. Como bien lo ha dicho el Embajador Weridge, me presento ante usted como el recién electo Representante en Jefe de la Alianza Terrestre, y como primera encomienda, he decretado que la sobrepoblación de la Tierra ha llegado a niveles alarmantes. La creación de las colonias no tiene como único objetivo la colonización del espacio, sino que lleva implícito el permitir a la Tierra recuperarse de la desmedida acción del hombre sobre ella. Teniendo estás necesidades en mente, la Alianza Terrestre le pide que continué con la construcción de nuevas colonias, repito, reanude la construcción de nuevas colonias. Enviaremos a un grupo mayor de constructores, la población terrestre es excesiva. La Tierra debe recuperarse, Coronel, y le aseguro, que el sacrificio que hoy usted y sus hombres realizan, será recompensado para usted, y las futuras generaciones de la familia Dermail.

**Año 050 A.C.**

—Les habla el Duque Dobson Dermail desde el sitio de construcción de la colonia V08744. Llevo 50 años laborando en misiones de construcción. Mi liderazgo no es lo que era antes, y mi salud comienza a deteriorarse. En el año 22 A.C. la primera epidemia espacial terminó con la vida de jóvenes quienes no hacían más que en soñar con un mejor mañana. De entre todos, este anciano fue de los afortunados sobrevivientes. Desde mi designación como el capitán de la misión Arc, fui subiendo mi jerarquía. Pero la jerarquía no vale de nada en el espacio. Solicito permiso a la Alianza Terrestre para retirarme a una de las colonias habitables, junto a mi familia, y vivir contemplando las estrellas antes de que se extinga la flama de mi vida.

—Duque Dobson Dermail, le habla el Representante Norberto Khushrenada. Ha pasado bastante tiempo, Duque Dermail. Su misión ha sido admirable, y concuerdo con usted en que ha llegado el momento de permitirle un descanso. A lo largo de su trayectoria, y con la colaboración de la familia Barton que ha proporcionado valiosos servicios a la causa de la colonización, se han construido un total de seis colonias, y otras seis se encuentran a mediados de su construcción. Debo comentarle que la Alianza Terrestre a su vez ha tomado una decisión con respecto a la colonización. Las masas no están listas para la vida en el espacio. Desde el anuncio formal de la creación de las colonias, más y más poblaciones han intentado exigir al gobierno de la Alianza Terrestre el transportar a más familias a las colonias. Los representativos de la Alianza Terrestre no están de acuerdo. Es debido a esto, que como Representante de la Alianza Terrestre, he ordenado la creación de la Fundación Romefeller. No se construirán más de 12 colonias espaciales, y las mismas serán habitadas inmediatamente por un grupo selecto de pobladores que traigan prosperidad a las colonias.

—Representante Khushrenada, me temo que no comprendo. Hemos construido estas colonias por 50 años con el bienestar de la humanidad como principal combustible de nuestra labor. ¿Por qué negarles las colonias a los habitantes de la Tierra? Ellos merecen saber que la Tierra no es la última frontera de la humanidad.

—Se equivoca Duque Dermail. La Tierra y sus pobladores, son entidades imperfectas. La decisión ha sido tomada unánimemente. Solo los miembros de la Fundación Romefeller serán aceptados en las colonias. Sus familias liderarán a la Tierra desde los cielos con políticas conservadoras. Todas las estaciones espaciales de la Tierra, salvo las pertenecientes a la fundación, están siendo evacuadas. Las detonaremos, no permitiremos que los pobladores indignos contaminen la belleza de las colonias. Solo los selectos conocerán las maravillas del espacio, y las estaciones permanecerán completamente cerradas al público en general. Por su cooperación, toda su familia será instalada en una de las colonias desde donde gobernarán como reyes. Niéguese, y a pesar de sus servicios le aseguro que la familia Dermail no se deleitará de la grandeza de las colonias espaciales. Será aislada en la Tierra, junto a todos los demás.

**Año 087 A.C.**

—Les habla Cinqante Khushrenada. Hijo del rey Norberto Khushrenada y supremo gobernante de la colonia V08744, cuya construcción ha terminado, junto con la vida de mi padre Norberto. La colonia V08744 es oficialmente la colonia de superioridad tecnológica entre las doce actualmente existentes. La familia Khushrenada en la Tierra ha reportado que la población terrestre ha entrado en una etapa de declive tecnológico. El Proyecto Decadencia es todo un éxito, la población terrestre actualmente no cuenta con los medios para el viaje espacial. Sin embargo, se requiere una acción más contundente. Necesitamos un líder político, alguien que mantenga a los terrestres al margen. La decadencia debe continuar por el bienestar de la humanidad y la prosperidad de las colonias, el Proyecto Decadencia debe avanzar a la próxima etapa. Comenzaremos con los preparativos del Proyecto Estandarte de Paz. Los terrestres, no volverán a ser una amenaza para las colonias. Negarán a la tecnología de forma voluntaria.

**Año 145 A.C.**

—Habla Heero Yuy desde la colonia espacial RG34566, mejor conocida como Colonia Aries. Angelina, contesta Angelina. No puedo seguir adelante, Angelina. El Proyecto Estandarte de Paz al que me has asignado no es más que un insulto a la libertad humana. Por años la familia Khushrenada y la alianza de las colonias han ridiculizado a los pobladores terrestres con avanzadas en contra de la evolución humana. No puedo tolerar que a los terrestres se les trate con semejante desdén. La degradación de la sociedad humana, no puede continuar. Los terrestres tienen derecho a saber, se los tenemos que decir. Mientras nosotros vivimos rodeados de lujos, en la Tierra la gente sufre. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que este secreto salga a la luz. ¿Qué pasará cuando los terrestres se den cuenta de que no solo observan estrellas en el cielo, sino que contemplan el futuro que los colonos egoístamente les hemos negado? Espero que no ignores mis advertencias, Angelina. Seguiré inculcando a Katrina Peacecraft, estudiante de intercambio nacida en la colonia LP234568, y quién fue elegida para ser la pieza clave en el Proyecto Estandarte de Paz. Pero te advierto, este no es el camino.

—Heero Yuy. Espero no hayas olvidado tu apellido, ni quién es la verdadera soberana de la colonia V08744. ¿O preferirías el nombre con el que los colonos se dirigen a las colonias espaciales, Aquarius? No olvides jamás mi nombre, Angelina Khushrenada. Mi apellido es el apellido de quién gobierna en Aquarius, y es el apellido de la familia que ha sido elegida por varias generaciones como representante de la Fundación Romefeller. Por casi siglo y medio, los Khushrenada hemos gobernado desde las estrellas. Entrenarás a Katrina Peacecraft en la resolución pacífica de los conflictos, será ella quien se encargue de la completa desmilitarización terrestre y de la destrucción de la tecnología. Obedece… o te aseguro, Heero, que poco me importará que seas el primo de mi esposo. Te desapareceré de las colonias. El entrenamiento de Katrina Peacecraft debe proceder conforme al plan. Fin de la transmisión.

**Año 165 A.C.**

—Habitantes de la colonia espacial RG34566, Aries. Mi nombre es Heero Yuy. A mis 39 años he sido testigo de un sin número de injusticias en contra de los terrestres. Como todos ustedes, nací en las colonias, y como pocos de ustedes tengo familia en la Tierra a quién la Fundación Romefeller me impide contarles sobre las maravillas tecnológicas de las cuales hoy gozamos. No solo debo cargar con el dolor de no contarle a mi familia y amigos sobre las comodidades en que vivimos, sino que tengo que soportar verlos a ellos sufrir por la decadencia en que ellos viven al estar la clase noble de la Tierra monopolizaba por las 12 casas principales de las colonias. La Tierra es ahora un planeta atrapado en un punto intermedio entre la tecnología y la edad media de nuestra civilización. La Tierra es sinónimo de confusión. La Tierra es nuestro origen, y propongo la unificación de las colonias y los terrestres antes de que el secreto salga a la luz pública. Por más callado que sea un secreto, es imposible silenciarlos a todos. Tarde o temprano alguien hablará.

**Año 175 A.C.**

—El primo de mi marido, Heero Yuy, se ha convertido en una verdadera molestia para la Fundación Romefeller, y para la unión de las colonias. Estoy al tanto de su descontento, miembros de la fundación, pero les aseguro que sus miedos no tienen suficientes fundamentos. Incluso si la Tierra llegase a enterarse por medio de Heero Yuy de la existencia de las colonias espaciales, simplemente tendremos que volver a dominarlos con mano de hierro. Les presento a Tristán Barton, hermano del soberano Dekim Barton de la colonia DF46789, alias Capricornio. Junto a él se encuentra el científico revolucionario Mike Howard.

—Damas y caballeros del consejo, muchas gracias por invertir en la familia Barton, les aseguro que su inversión no ha sido malgastada. Detrás de mí, se encuentra el Tallgeese Leo. El primero en una nueva generación de armamento militar a ser implementado en las doce colonias. Que el diseño no los engañe. El Tallgeese, es la máquina de guerra por excelencia. Aun si la Tierra descubre a las colonias, uno solo de estos Mobile Suits, sería suficiente para la total conquista de un planeta tan pacífico. Bienvenidos, a la nueva era en el armamento tecnológico. Bienvenido a la era de la movilización de la Organización Zodiacal. Oz guiará a las colonias a la prosperidad. Usaremos el dominio militar de ser necesario.

—Ahora solo resta un problema por solucionar. Mi marido, Ein Yuy, jamás me permitiría lastimar a su primo. Amenos que la Fundación Romefeller auxilie en la eliminación de Heero Yuy. Si ha Heero Yuy se le permite seguir transmitiendo sus ideas pro-terrestres, pronto la Tierra sabrá de la existencia de las colonias, y pese a los esfuerzos de los Peacecrafts por mantener la paz, indudablemente perderemos las comodidades de los recursos terrestres. Con la finalidad de seguir viviendo nuestra existencia cómoda, Heero Yuy debe de morir. Miembros de la Fundación Romefeller. La primera misión de la organización Oz por órdenes de Angelina Khushrenada, es el asesinato de Heero Yuy.

* * *

><p><strong>Gundam Wing: La Supremacía OZ.<strong>

**Capítulo 1: La Conspiración Peacecraft.**

* * *

><p><strong>Año 182 A.C.<strong>

En la Tierra actualmente son pocos los que conocen la existencia de las colonias espaciales. El calendario sin embargo, aún se lee como 182 Antecediendo las Colonias. El significado de esta abreviatura sin embargo, para los pobladores de la Tierra no es considerada como el inicio de la época espacial. En el año 50 A.C. La Fundación Romefeller se encargó de erradicar cualquier conocimiento de la era espacial, quemando laboratorios, puertos espaciales, y cualquier indicio de que aquella tecnología existió. Inclusive comenzó con una masacre, que tuvo como falso motivo la conquista y colonización de la Tierra por parte de la Alianza Terrestre, que se encargó de conquistar el mundo utilizando tecnología muy superior a la habitual, tecnología diseñada en el espacio.

Así fue como el mundo quedó bajo el control de 12 familias reales pertenecientes a la Fundación Romefeller, entre las cuales destacaba la familia Khushrenada, actualmente gobernada tanto en la Tierra como en el espacio por Angelina Khushrenada, y en menor medida, por su marido Ein Yuy. Las doce familias se dividieron el control de los continentes, cada una teniendo bajo su dominio a otras casas reales menores. Todas con conocimiento del mundo existente en las estrellas. Y sin embargo, todos guardaban el secreto celosamente. Si se descubría que alguien contaba el secreto, era exterminado inmediatamente, así como todo su reino. Fue así como el secreto se mantuvo. Solo quienes heredarían la fortuna de sus familias, y sus concejeros más cercanos, conocían este secreto. Los seis continentes, Norte América, Sur América, Europa, Asia, África y Oceanía, fueron compartidos por las 12 familias en igualdad de condiciones.

Entre estas familias se encontraba la familia Peacecraft al norte de Europa, gobernada por el Rey Marticus Rex y su esposa Katrina Peacecraft, quienes comparten el reinado de Europa con Angelina Khushrenada y Ein Yuy, gobernantes del sur del mismo continente. El escudo de la familia Peacecraft representaba al león dorado sobre un escudo rojo escarlata. El escudo de la familia Khushrenada por su parte, representaba a un joven fuerte y de color blanco brillante cargando un cántaro, sobre un fondo azul zafiro. Ambas familias siendo las más poderosas entre las doce familias, y compartiendo el reinado de un mismo continente.

La reina Katrina Peacecraft, educada por el colono Heero Yuy, se encargó de transmitir el idealismo de la paz a lo largo no solo de Europa, sino también del resto de los continentes, ideología que sus lacayos más sobresalientes, los Darlian, compartían sin reserva alguna. Fue gracias a la reina Katrina, que la Tierra fue completamente desmilitarizada. No existían ejércitos armados, solo soldados instruidos en artes de caballería antiguas. Aún se cargaban las armas de fuego, pero rara vez llegaban a ser usadas. La principal arma de protección era la espada, o la lanza, consideradas herramientas más caballerescas.

Y sin embargo, la Reina Angelina Khushrenada no estaba satisfecha con la familia Peacecraft, más específicamente con el rey Marticus Rex. Antes del asesinato de Heero Yuy, Angelina sabía que la relación de amistad entre el Rey Marticus y el primo de su esposo era demasiado confiable. Marticus, como todos los reyes o reinas, sabía de la existencia de las colonias espaciales, y era incluso gobernante de la colonia LP234568, mayormente conocida como Leo. Entre las doce colonias, había un tratado de secrecía inquebrantable. Pero ahora que Heero Yuy había sido asesinado, la reina estaba paranoica, y la amistad entre Heero y Marticus le era molesta. La reina comenzaba a conspirar en contra del rey.

**Año 182 A.C. Planeta Tierra. El Reino Sanc.**

—Mi rey Marticus —Foster Darlian, el leal súbdito del rey Marticus, se dirigió a su rey en la sala de trono del Reino Sanc, la capital de los territorios de Europa del Norte, en el centro de Dinamarca—. La suprema gobernante de las colonias, la Reina Angelina Khushrenada, ha mandado informarle sobre una nueva reunión de consejo. Aparentemente, en las doce colonias se sospecha de la creación de Mobile Suits ajenos a los construidos por la Fundación Barton. Mobile Suits ilegales. Me temo que la reina ha solicitado la presencia de los doce reinos en la colonia espacia X18999 de Libra. ¿Qué debo contestarle a su altísima reina? —preguntó con modales impecables Foster Darlian.

—¿Mobile Suits ilegales? —preguntó el rey Marticus—. ¿Quién sería tan tonto para hacer algo semejante? Los Mobile Suits son solo herramientas para sembrar el miedo y darles seguridad a los colonos de que los terrestres siempre estarán a nuestra merced. La Reina Angelina Khushrenada no cesa de sorprenderme con lo paranoica que es —terminó el rey, prestándole poca importancia a su subordinado—. La Tierra no puede levantarse en contra de los colonos. No posee poder militar alguno, y la Fundación Romefeller gobierna la Tierra y las colonias en igualdad. Jamás he entendido la necesidad de los Mobile Suits. Sabes que no me gusta que toques ese tema, Foster. Los Mobile Suits son armas. Y las armas solo sirven para causar dolor. Eso es todo lo que Angelina Khushrenada debe saber. No pretendo atender a una reunión donde solo se hable de máquinas asesinas —terminó Marticus.

—Mi rey Marticus, comprendo su postura. La familia Darlian siempre ha fomentado la forma de pensar de los Peacecraft. Pero la Reina Angelina no aceptará eso como una respuesta —le respondió Foster, y el rey hizo una mueca de molestia mientras se acariciaba su larga barba dorada—. La Reina Khushrenada no deja de demostrar su descontento sobre sus constantes ausencias de las reuniones de consejo. Desde la muerte de su amigo, Heero Yuy, no ha vuelto a atender a una sola reunión de la reina, mi rey. Los Khushrenada y los Peacecraft supuestamente son familias cuya amistad ha durado generaciones incontables —terminó.

—Si tanto quieres ir, ve tú. A mí no me interesa —le respondió el rey—. Dile a la reina Khushrenada cuando la veas, que no soporto una reunión de consejo sin la presencia de mi buen amigo Heero Yuy. Pero que no he desatendido mis responsabilidades, y que tú posees el poder de decisión otorgado por mí para tomar la decisión más sabia posible. Mi prioridad es la paz de mi reino en la Tierra. Tú encárgate de la paz en las colonias —terminó.

—Pero mi señor… no estoy seguro de que la Reina Khushrenada pueda aceptar que un simple lacayo como yo vaya a… —pero Foster no pudo decir más. La puerta de la habitación del trono se abrió de par en par, y una joven de cabellera castaña entró en la habitación con una bebé de apenas dos años en uno de sus brazos, y sosteniendo a un niño de cabellera larga y rubia de la mano derecha—. Mi reina Katrina Peacecraft —reverenció Foster, arrodillándose frente a la reina—. Mi señorito Millardo, mi joven señorita Relena. Para mí es un placer verlos gozar de tan buena salud —terminó Foster.

—Tus modales siempre son en extremo sobrecogedores, Foster —le respondió Katrina, la soberana del reino de Sanc—. Son tiempos muy ocupados para mí. En verdad lamento mucho el siempre estar contando contigo y con tu esposa Mareen pero… dentro de poco habrá otra reunión de naciones para otra conferencia de paz. Quería saber si a Mareen no le molestaría cuidar de mis hijos nuevamente —preguntó la reina.

—A Mareen le encantará, mi señora —fue la respuesta de Foster—. Por mi parte, lamento tener que informar que no podre deleitarme de la compañía del joven Millardo. Se me requiere en otro lugar. Por instrucción de mi rey, hoy mismo saldré a X18999… —Foster entonces no dijo más, y miró a Millardo con preocupación—. Solo digamos, que se me necesita en otro lugar, joven Millardo. Practicaremos con las espadas de hule en otra ocasión —le revolvió la cabellera Foster.

—De todas formas no eres bueno con las espadas de entrenamiento —se burló Millardo, y su madre le jaloneó una oreja gentilmente—. Aw… quiero decir… ya será otro día, señor Darlian —reverenció Millardo—. Pargan se encargará de entrenar conmigo, por favor no se preocupe —terminó ya un poco más animado. Katrina entonces tomó la mano de Millardo nuevamente, y se retiró con sus hijos en búsqueda de Mareen para dejarlos bajo su cuidado. Foster Darlian entonces bajó la mirada, algo entristecido.

—Para ser un Peacecraft… el joven Millardo tiene una extraña fascinación por las armas, mi rey —comenzó—. Es como un león enjaulado. Solo es libre mientras tenga una espada en la mano. Seguramente cuando crezca intentará iniciarse en la guardia real. Indudablemente se convertiría en todo un soldado —terminó.

—En un asesino querrás decir —fue la respuesta de Marticus—. Jamás consentiré que mi hijo se inicie en esa senda. La única razón por la que le he permitido la esgrima es porque es joven y necesita de un buen deporte, y el esgrima es un deporte de caballeros —Foster simplemente asintió—. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué desde la muerte de Heero Yuy no he vuelto a subir a las colonias? Algún día, Millardo será el rey de Sanc y de todo el norte de Europa. No puedo distraerme. Tengo que corregir el comportamiento de mi hijo. Hasta que él madure, tú manejarás mi colonia. Te otorgo mi sello como muestra de mi fe en ti —el rey se quitó el anillo, dorado con el león de los Peacecraft tallado en rubí, y lo colocó en manos de Foster—. Juntos, mantendremos la paz en la Tierra, y juntos, convenceremos a las colonias espaciales de aceptar a los terrestres. Esa es, la verdadera voluntad Peacecraft —terminó el rey.

**Colonia Espacial X18999 Libra.**

—El reino Sanc nuevamente nos insulta enviando a un simple representante. La nobleza de las doce colonias no se merece que uno de los integrantes de la Fundación Romefeller escupa continuamente en los rostros de los demás que estamos interesados por la seguridad de las colonias —se molestó Monarc Dermail, descendiente de Dobson Dermail, el primero de los colonizadores, y como tal, uno de los principales representantes de la Fundación Romefeller, solo debajo en rango de Angelina Khushrenada—. Por más pacifistas que sean los Peacecraft. La colonia LP234568 de Leo no puede administrarse por sí misma. ¿En qué piensa el rey Marticus? —se preguntó el soberano de la colonia Libra.

—Puede que vaya siendo tiempo de que la colonia Leo cambie de manos —le respondió Angelina Khushrenada, que compartía una taza de té en el castillo de los Dermail. Las reuniones de la Fundación Romefeller siempre se realizaban en la colonia Libra. Era la forma en que las colonias definían que eran imparciales y justas, además de la forma de agradecer a la familia Dermail ya que fue el antepasado del actual Duque Dermail, Dobson Dermail, quien hizo posible la vida en las colonias y por ello se le recompensó con el gobierno de la colonia X18999—. Los doce reinos le deben a los Dermail bastante. Y es gracias a los Dermail que la familia Khushrenada ha logrado mantener el liderato de la Fundación Romefeller por casi siglo y medio. Considero que los Dermail merecen un poco más de poder. Si entiende a lo que me refiero —sonrió Angelina.

—Los Dermail siempre hemos sido fieles a los Khushrenada, mi señora Angelina —reverenció Dermail—. Pero me temo que existe un pacto de igualdad en las colonias. Las doce familias jamás permitirían que una familia noble gobernara más de una colonia, eso sería inaudito. No quiero pensar en los conflictos que aquello podría ocasionar —terminó.

—Por favor… —se burló Angelina Khushrenada—. Desde que Heero Yuy comenzó con sus ideas revolucionarias sobre revelar a los terrestres la existencia de las colonias, la Fundación Barton comenzó con la fabricación de Mobile Suits y ahora cada colonia tiene su propio ejército personal. Todos menos los Peacecraft, claro, por su repudio por las armas. Los Peacecraft están bajo los ojos de todos, Duque Dermail. No es más que una colonia sin ejército en medio de otras once militarizadas. Solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que una casa noble jale del gatillo. ¿No le gustaría ser usted quién jalara ese gatillo, Duque Dermail? —preguntó Angelina.

—¿Se refiere a tomar las armas y apoderarme de la colonia espacial LP234568 de Leo? —preguntó el Duque Dermail—. ¿Cómo podría? Eso pondría a todas las colonias en mi contra. Mi señorita Angelina, ¿Cómo puede sugerirme algo así? —preguntó horrorizado.

—No se lo estoy preguntando, se lo estoy ofreciendo —le sonrió Angelina, y el Duque Dermail la miró fijamente—. Escúcheme, Duque Dermail. Desde la militarización de las colonias con el apoyo de Oz, es natural pensar que los tiempos de paz han terminado. O bien nosotros disparamos la primera ráfaga, o dejamos que otros la disparen y acrecienten su poder a nuestras expensas. Esto es algo que he estado pensando desde la creación del Tallgeese. Y los Peacecraft, son la presa por excelencia ante mis ojos. Bien puedo liderar el ataque yo misma, o pedirle que me apoye, la verdad no me importa. Pero hacer aliados es más importante que hacer enemigos. Estoy dispuesta a compartir, o a quedarme con todo, usted decide. Esta oferta solo se la hago a usted por lo mucho que ha hecho la familia Dermail por los Khushrenada —finalizó Angelina.

—¿Una alianza para apoderarnos de la colonia Leo? —preguntó el Duque Dermail—. No podría a menos que supiera que las posibilidades de éxito están a nuestro favor y que el resto de las colonias no se interpondrían ante nuestro poderío. ¿Qué facilidades me da para hacer semejante ofrecimiento? —preguntó.

—Las facilidades de tener el apoyo de la familia Khushrenada por supuesto —le respondió Angelina—. Escuche, la colonia LP234568 se autodenominó libre de cualquier dominio militar. Una colonia pacifista, por ridículo que eso suene. Pero clandestinamente, uno de mis lacayos ha comenzado a hacer negociaciones para la construcción de un ejército secreto, un ejército para los leones. Habrá sido creado bajo mis órdenes, con dinero de la corona de Aquarius, pero es un ejército sin supervisión de la Fundación Barton o al menos, del Barton que cuenta, no por nada siempre me comunico con Tristán Barton y no con su hermano el rey Dekim Barton. Planeo exponer este ejército, y acusar a los Peacecraft de traidores. Allí es donde entran los valientes Dermail de la colonia de Libra, liderando su ejército para erradicar la revolución en contra de la paz en las colonias. Y yo, como Representante en Jefe de la Fundación Romefeller, le recompensaré con el control militar de la colonia de Leo, mientras los Peacecraft, son declarados enemigos de la fundación —terminó la Reina Angelina.

—Entiendo… —comenzó el Duque Dermail—. Pero debo preguntarle. ¿Qué gana la familia Khushrenada con todo esto? ¿Y también en donde entra la familia Barton en la ecuación? ¿Hasta qué punto están involucrados? —preguntó.

—No se preocupe por los Barton —lo tranquilizó Angelina—. Los Barton no son más que conejillos de indias, el chivo expiatorio en caso de que algo salga mal. La verdadera alianza es entre los Khushrenada y los Catalonia —el Duque Dermail entonces comenzó a comprenderlo—. La familia Dermail ya no puede reclamar otra colonia, pero la familia Catalonia puede. Su nieta, Dorothy Catalonia, es nueve años menor a mi hijo Treize, pero aun así… si nuestras familias llegaran a un acuerdo… —sonrió con malicia.

—La familia Khushrenada y la familia Dermail podrían gobernar Leo bajo el nombre de los Catalonia —concluyó el Duque Dermail—. Mi señora Angelina, es usted una genio en las relaciones políticas. Creo entender el por qué necesita a un tercero para realizar el ataque y por qué los Khushrenada no pueden dirigirlo ustedes mismos. Como actual cabeza del consejo, semejantes negociaciones entre nuestras familias serían evidencia de un complot en contra de los Peacecraft. Pero si esta unión nace de la recompensa a un acto valeroso, aquellas dudas se disipan más fácilmente. Seguirán existiendo 12 casas principales, con los Catalonia reemplazando a los Peacecraft como regentes de Leo —terminó.

—Sabía que era muy listo como para deducirlo, Duque Dermail —le sonrió Angelina, con una sonrisa sombría que ocultaba un significado macabro que sobresaltó al Duque Dermail—. Ahora, permítame hacerle otra mención… los Barton son solo conejillos de indias en este plan. Pero hay otra familia real que tiene una hija con quien casar a mi hijo Treize. Conocerá a esa familia en la batalla contra la colonia Leo. Si me traiciona, quiero que sepa que esa otra familia está al tanto del plan, y si no recibo el apoyo esperado. Los Catalonia no serán los reemplazos de la casa Leo. Sino que será otra familia. En todo caso, Treize debe convertirse en el soberano de Leo. A quién tenga por esposa, eso es lo de menos.

**Colonia Espacial LP234568 Leo.**

—Está todo listo para la prueba. Enciendan los motores del Peacemillion —ordenó Mike Howard, el mecánico en jefe de Tristán Barton, hermano del soberano Dekim Barton, y quien supervisaba los avances en la creación de la base militar móvil conocida como el Peacemillion—. Los motores aparentemente funcionan con normalidad señor Barton. La base Peacemillion estará operativa en breve. Tan solo esperamos la visita del embajador de los Peacecraft para la firma de los últimos encargos de celdas de poder —terminó Mike Howard, ajustándose los lentes oscuros y arreglándose la bata llena de aceite—. Después de esto seguramente me habré ganado las vacaciones que tanto he pedido. Un par de meses en la Hawái terrestre.

—Le firmaremos su permiso especial como habíamos acordado —fue la respuesta de Tristán Barton, que nuevamente comenzó a pasear por la base y a observar a los diversos Mobile Suits que eran conducidos hasta los hangares—. Al final, ¿cuantos Mobile Suits es capaz de albergar esta nave? —preguntó.

—El Peacemillion es la mayor nave de batalla jamás creada hasta la fecha —explicó Mike Howard—. Siguiendo sus especificaciones se construyó con 3,000 metros de anchura y 1,000 metros de largo. Tiene una capacidad de almacenamiento de al menos 20,000 Mobile Suits en caso de que quiera llenarlo pero sinceramente, no veo razón para hacerlo. El principal objetivo del Peacemillion es ser una nave mecánica.

—El llenar o no la nave de Mobile Suits es decisión de los Peacecraft, no nuestra. Mientras paguen nosotros nos dedicamos únicamente a cumplir con sus órdenes —le explicó Tristán, y examinó a los Mobile Suits con la vista—. Los OZ-06M parecen haber sido modificados. No se parecen en nada al Tallgeese —se quejó Tristán.

—El Tallgeese al parecer les resultó bastante caro, igual que el resto de los Mobile Suits de cualquier categoría. Pidieron algo más comercial —le explicó Mike—. Sinceramente, el simple hecho de que los Peacecrafts se hayan dignado a construir Mobile Suits para su armada es suficiente. Lo que no comprendo es porqué semejante grado de secrecía. Los ejércitos de las 12 colonias espaciales no deberían ser ningún secreto —apuntó Mike.

—Lo es para los Peacecrafts que siempre han atesorado la paz —llegó un soldado de cabellera castaña suave, vistiendo los colores de los Peacecraft. Coronel Odín Lowe a sus servicios. Vengo en representación de la familia Peacecraft a supervisar el avance de la construcción —se presentó el soldado.

—Ya era hora de que llegara —se quejó Mike Howard—. No lo he visto desde hace siete años que me ordenó la construcción del Peacemillion. Sus fondos se acabaron hace dos semanas. Espero que traiga el resto de los fondos, o le aseguro que no entregaremos los 20,000 Leo que nos solicitó —se quejó Mike.

—Tranquilo, viejo. Traigo los fondos aquí mismo —abrió un maletín Odín Lowe, con una tarjeta en su interior—. Como de costumbre, solo funciona con su huella digital. De lo contrario quién estaría en Hawái en estos momentos seríamos mi hijo Heero Yuy y yo —se burló Odín Lowe.

—¿Llamó a su hijo en honor al político Heero Yuy? —preguntó Tristán Barton, y Odín asintió—. Debe ser un fanático o un amigo cercano. Vaya que los Peacecraft siempre han tenido relación muy estrecha con los Yuy. Pero ir tan lejos como para darle el apellido también —se impresionó Tristán Barton.

—Heero Yuy, el político, y un servidor fuimos bastante cercanos. Hasta la muerte me atrevería a decir —sonrió Odín con malicia, y Mike alzó una ceja en señal de curiosidad—. La transferencia se ha completado ya. Espero que cumpla su parte del trato. Los Leo deberán estar cargados y listos para el despegue. Es de suma importancia.

—El Peacemillion solo despegará una vez que un representante de los Peacecraft inaugure la nave, no antes —le respondió Tristán Barton—. ¿Quién atenderá a la inauguración? Este asunto ha sido tratado con tanta discreción que resulta ser preocupante —terminó Tristán.

—Ya todo está listo. El representante de los Peacecraft. Foster Darlian será quien firme los papeles en representación del rey —prosiguió Odín Lowe—. Todo deberá estar listo para entonces. Con su permiso. Me retiro —insistió Odín.

—Hay algo que no me gusta de ese sujeto —susurró Tristán Barton, y Mike Howard asintió—. Odín Lowe… he escuchado ese nombre antes. Mi hermano Dekim lo ha mencionado antes. ¿Quién podrá ser? —se preguntó.

**Planeta Tierra. El Reino Sanc**.

—La reunión de las 12 casas nobles de la Fundación Romefeller está por iniciar, mi señor Marticus. Debo decirle que la Reina Angelina Khushrenada no está contenta con mi presencia —se envalentonó en decir Foster Darlian, mientras se comunicaba con el rey de Sanc vía transmisión remota.

—¿Alguna vez está feliz esa mujer? —se burló el rey—. Conoces mi postura, Foster. Y no la cambiaré por el descontento de una reina. El reino Sanc, Europa del Norte, y la colonia LP234568 de Leo no cederán en su postura del pacifismo, y no descansarán hasta que las otras once colonias se desmilitaricen y los terrestres sean introducidos a la vida espacial —terminó el rey, y cortó la transmisión.

—Es una dura carga la que has colocado en los hombros de Foster Darlian, cariño —le mencionó Katrina Peacecraft, que se mostraba agotada por las reuniones de paz. Mareen Darlian estaba con ella y cuidando de Relena mientras Pargan, el mayordomo, peleaba con espadas y traje de esgrimista con Millardo, que daba dura pelea a pesar de ser solamente un niño—. Los Darlian siempre han hecho tanto por nosotros —se alegró Katrina. En ese momento sin embargo, Millardo logró desarmar a Pargan, llamando la atención del rey y la reina.

—Me tiene, joven Millardo. Me rindo ante su superioridad —se burló un poco Pargan mientras alzaba los brazos en señal de derrota. Millardo por su parte, enfureció y tiró su espada, corrió hasta donde estaba la espada de Pargan, la levantó, y se la entregó con ojos llorosos de ira.

—¡Odio que me dejen ganar! —gritó Millardo, y Pargan se mostró sorprendido—. ¡Toma tu espada y combate conmigo! ¡Pero no me dejes ganar! ¡Me molesta! ¡Quiero ser un guerrero pero jamás en base a engaños! —recriminó.

—Millardo, ya es suficiente —reprendió el rey, que interrumpió su comida para reprender a su hijo—. Es solamente una práctica. No es necesario aprender a ridiculizar a tu rival. El objetivo de la esgrima es el honor y el respeto —le explicó.

—¡El objetivo de la esgrima debería ser la justicia y la fortaleza! —le gritó Millardo—. ¡Estoy harto de que todos me dejen ganar! ¡Quiero un reto! —recriminó, y Marticus suspiró en señal de molestia—. Quiero ser un soldado como Otto. Defender a los débiles. Luchar por la justicia en el reino Sanc —insistió.

—¿Matar a alguien cuya justicia discrepe de la tuya? —le mencionó el rey, y Millardo no supo qué decir—. Escúchame, Millardo. El jugar a ser un héroe no te hace ser un héroe. Y el empuñar una espada no te hace un caballero. Usar un arma por otro lado, es el primer paso para convertirte en un asesino. Y los asesinos no tienen alma —le explicó, y Millardo se mordió los labios—. Entiéndelo, Millardo. Las armas solo traen sangre y muerte —insistió.

—¿Cómo te defenderás entonces de quien traiga sangre y muerte a nuestra casa, padre? —lloró Millardo—. ¿Cómo defenderás a madre y a Relena cuando la sangre y la muerte lleguen al reino Sanc? —preguntó.

—¿Quién demonios te enseña todas esas cosas? —se sorprendió el rey, y Millardo desvió la mirada con desprecio—. Ve a tu alcoba. Medita lo que has dicho. La esgrima es solo un deporte. Entiéndelo —Millardo entonces se retiró—. ¿Quién le metió esas ideas en la cabeza? ¿Otto? —preguntó nuevamente.

—Otto es joven, y tiene mucha fe en el futuro de Millardo —respondió Katrina mientras aceptaba de brazos de Mareen a una Relena ya dormida—. Millardo lo admira mucho. Desea crecer para ser un soldado igual que él. Sé que somos pacifistas, pero, ¿no estás siendo muy duro con Millardo? —preguntó.

—No… el pacifismo jamás será demasiado duro —reprendió el rey—. Pero las ideas de ese niño son preocupantes. Pareciera que sin importar la respuesta que pudiera darle, Millardo siempre elegiría las armas —el rey entonces miró a Mareen—. Si algo algún día llega a pasarme. Quiero que Relena sea educada con bases superiores a las de Millardo sobre el Pacifismo. A Millardo me encargaré de arreglarlo yo. Antes de que se convierta en un asesino.

**Colonia Espacial X18999 Libra.**

—La Fundación Romefeller no escucha las sugerencias de la familia Peacecraft. Mucho menos si es un Darlian el que les expone las ideas pacifistas —se preocupó Foster Darlian, mientras era escoltado por un par de guardias de la familia Peacecraft hasta su limosina.

—Hay quienes creen que el pacifismo no es más que una ilusión, mi lord Darlian —se dirigió a él Otto Merquize, el soldado al que Millardo admiraba, y quién le inculcara la ideología del honor y la gloria—. La desmilitarización inculca pánico en el corazón de los hombres.

—¿Y tú que piensas, Otto? —le preguntó Foster a su escolta, que no supo qué responder—. Para cambiar a las colonias, primero tenemos que cambiar la forma de pensar de nuestra gente. Es por eso que el rey Marticus se ha quedado en la Tierra. Y déjame decirte que el que te lleves tan bien con Millardo no ayuda a la causa. Eres un soldado, has pilotado Mobile Suits inclusive. Ya has probado el deleite de las armas. Tienes que dejar de meterle ideas en la cabeza a Millardo —insistió Foster.

—Mi lord Darlian —interrumpió la discusión Odín Lowe, que al parecer llegaba apenas al puerto espacial, justo a tiempo para interceptar a Foster Darlian y a sus escoltas—. Odín Lowe, embajador de Marticus Rex y de la familia Peacecraft en la colonia LP234568 de Leo. Estoy agradecido de haber llegado a tiempo —reverenció Odín.

—¿Odín Lowe? —comenzó Foster—. El nombre me suena familiar. Pero a su vez no recuerdo que hubiese otro embajador de la colonia Leo aparte de mí —Odín entonces sacó su documentación, y Foster se frotó la barbilla, curioso—. Esta documentación parece estar en orden —susurró a Otto.

—El Rey Marticus me ha solicitado interceptarlo para llevarlo a la colonia LP234568 a supervisar el proyecto Peacemillion —le mencionó Odín—. El proyecto Peacemillión está completo. Solo hace falta su presencia como representante del rey, y le prometo, que las colonias habrán encontrado por fin una nueva definición de paz.

**Orbita de la Colonia Espacial LP234568 Leo.**

—Allí está… ese transbordador lleva al representante de los Peacecrafts dentro —apuntó el Duque Dermail mientras observaba al transbordador desde una estación espacial cercana a la órbita de Leo—. Intercepten las transmisiones. Debemos cerciorarnos de que el infiltrado de la Reina Angelina Khushrenada ha logrado engañar al representante antes de actuar.

—Duque Dermail. Una transmisión entrante ha detectado nuestro intento de interceptar la comunicación del transbordador Peacecraft —habló un soldado, y el Duque Dermail se molestó—. Solicitan hablar con nuestro comandante en jefe.

—Proyéctalo en la pantalla —ordenó, y en la pantalla se desplegó a un hombre de cabellera larga y negra, y con una barba bien arreglada alrededor de las mejillas—. Duque Nova Noinheim… debí haberlo adivinado —se quejó el Duque Dermail.

—Duque Dermail. Como soberano de la colonia espacial RG34566 de Aries, le ordenó retirar sus tropas de la órbita de la colonia LP234568 de Leo —le ordenó Nova Noinheim, y el Duque Dermail se cruzó de brazos—. Investigamos actualmente una posible traición. Le pedimos discreción, a no ser que desee ser atacado por las tropas de Aries —insistió.

—Los Libra no estarán tan calificados como los Aries para el combate espacial pero son resistentes, Duque Noinheim —le respondió Dermal—. Y al igual que usted estoy al tanto de la traición de los Peacecraft. Actualmente, espero la confirmación de un infiltrado de los Khushrenada antes de comenzar con la movilización militar en el nombre de Oz.

—Entonces al parecer tenemos el mismo objetivo… y la misma ambición… Duque Dermail —lo observó fijamente el Duque Noinheim—. Pero le advierto… si su milicia se interpone en el camino de la mía. No dudaremos en atacar a sus hombres. Cambio y fuera —cortó la transmisión el Duque Noinheim, alimentando la incertidumbre de los hombres de Dermail.

**Colonia Espacial LP234568 Leo.**

—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Una base militar en Leo? —se horrorizó Foster Darlian cuando Odín Lowe lo guio a él y a sus escoltas a una base militar construida dentro una de las zonas aseguradas dentro del puerto espacial de la colonia Leo. El lugar estaba fuertemente resguardado, y bien recluido del alcance de los civiles—. ¿Cómo es esto posible? Los Peacecraft repudian la violencia y la militarización —se quejó nuevamente Foster Darlian.

—El proyecto Peacemillion es un proyecto encausado al aseguramiento de la paz en el espacio y la Tierra —lo tranquilizó Odín—. Le sugiero que antes de juzgar, vea las instalaciones. Estoy seguro de que encontrará nuestras tecnologías aceptables en la búsqueda de la paz.

—¿Asegurar la paz? ¿Con armas? —enfureció Foster Darlian, y Otto Merquize, el soldado de mayor rango en su guardia, lo tranquilizó—. ¡Exijo hablar con el rey Marticus inmediatamente! —demandó, y Odín sonrió.

—Por supuesto. Por favor sígame. Descubrirá que nuestra encomienda ha sido todo por órdenes de Marticus Rex —se apartó e hizo una reverencia, invitándolo a pasar en la base militar. Foster estaba repugnado, se sentía insultado. Pero entró en las instalaciones de todas formas, y al hacerlo, Odín apretó un dispositivo dentro de las mangas de su traje, y una pequeña cámara instalada en el botón del cuello de su traje tomó una foto apenas audible.

El grupo bajó por un ascensor al subterráneo de la base militar, donde Foster Darlian estuvo a punto de desmayarse por el horror de ver a un ejército marchando alrededor de una nave espacial inmensa, el Peacemillion, y varios soldados vistiendo el uniforme rojo de los Peacecraft y con el león dorado bordado en sus pecheras saludar militarmente en su dirección, mientras Tristán Barton y Mike Howard se acercaban y le daban la bienvenida a Foster Darlian.

Odín Lowe se apresuró a tomar fotos, las primeras de los soldados, y a continuación a Foster Darlian saludando a Tristán Barton y a Mike Howard, quienes no sabían que Foster Darlian no estaba al tanto de la situación.

—Representante Foster Darlian. Es un placer tenerlo en nuestras instalaciones. Puedo observar por su anillo que viene en representación del rey —comenzó Tristán Barton—. Por años hemos trabajado arduamente en la creación de la nave Peacemillion y de los 20,000 Mobile Suits OZ-06MS Leo que nos han solicitado.

—¿20,000 Mobile Suits del tipo Leo? —se horrorizó Foster, siendo incapaz de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo—. No lo creo. Jamás en toda mi vida había visto semejante cantidad de Mobile Suits. Esto debe ser una horrible pesadilla.

—Y aún tenemos más —sacó el pecho Mike Howard, orgulloso de su arduo trabajo—. Señor Foster Darlian. Con orgullo, le presento al Tallgeese. Modificado para ser la más poderosa máquina de guerra jamás concebida —el suelo retumbó, y la imponente máquina se postró frente a Foster Darlian, quien la miró con una mezcla de asombro, y miedo. Odín Lowe tomó más fotos mientras Tristán Barton y Mike Howard le explicaban al confundido Foster Darlian las maravillas del Tallgeese.

—Esto no está bien. ¡Exijo que me comuniquen con el Rey Marticus inmediatamente! —enfureció, y se dirigió al panel de control de la base militar mientras Otto intercambiaba palabras con el piloto del Tallgeese que comenzaba a explicarle cómo funcionaban los controles e incluso lo había invitado a la cabina del piloto y le daba instrucciones desde el centro de mando.

—Eso es, Otto, facilítame las cosas —susurró Odín, y tomó una foto más. Viró en dirección al centro de control, y esperó a que el Rey Marticus contestara la llamada. Y en el momento en que el rey apareció en pantalla, Odín tomó su última foto—. Los tengo. Misión cumplida —se susurró a sí mismo Odín, y lentamente comenzó a retirarse.

—¿Un ejército para la colonia espacial Leo? ¿Quién solicitó semejante atrocidad? ¡Los Peacecraft somos pacifistas! —resonó el grito de Marticus mientras Odín huía, y en ese momento, toda la base comenzó a sacudirse violetamente, y las alarmas resonaron con fuerza—. ¿Qué ha sido eso, Foster? —preguntó el rey en medio de la transmisión.

—¡Señor Barton! ¡El Peacemillion acaba de recibir una llamada entrante! —gritó uno de los soldados, que traía consigo un comunicador que conectó a la pantalla donde estaba la imagen del Rey Marticus. Frente a la cual apareció otra imagen más pequeña del Duque Dermail.

—Les habla el Duque Dermail. Transmitiendo en vivo a todas las colonias —comenzó Dermail—. A todos los miembros de la Fundación Romefeller, y a los habitantes de las colonias se les informa que la milicia de Libra comenzará un ataque en contra de la colonia espacial LP234568 de Leo, un ataque a forma de defensa en la conservación de la paz en contra de los falsamente pacifistas Peacecraft —tras aquella ultima mención, las imágenes que Odín había tomado comenzaron a desplegarse en la pantalla, y a transmitirse a lo largo de las colonias como representación de una milicia secreta con un poder militar formidable—. Familia Peacecraft. El alto tribunal de Oz los declara traidores a la paz de las colonias. La colonia X18999 de Libra abiertamente le declara la guerra en el nombre de Oz, y de la Fundación Romefeller —la base militar comenzó a sacudirse nuevamente, esta vez con más violencia, y explosiones comenzaron a incinerar la base, y Mobile Suits del modelo Libra, similar a los Leo, pero con escudos inmensos y rifles de asalto, comenzaron a acribillar a los soldados de la milicia Peacecraft.

—¡Al Peacemillion! ¡Entren al Peacemillon! —comenzó el piloto del Tallgeese, pero fue asesinado por los Libras, al igual que Tristán Barton quien emprendía la huida y fue atrapado en el fuego enemigo.

—¡Mi lord Darlian! ¡Suba al Peacemillion! —gritó Otto, entró nuevamente en el Tallgeese, y lo encendió. Comenzando la defensa de la base militar Peacecraft. El Tallgeese era más resistente que los modelos comunes, por lo que se las arregló para mantener a los Libra al margen, mientras los 20,000 soldados entraban dentro de la nave Peacemillion e incluso empujaban a Foster Darlian dentro de la nave—. ¡En el nombre de la casa noble Peacecraft solicito un cese al fuego! ¡Un cese al fuego! ¡No somos sus enemigos! ¡Todo esto es un malentendido! —gritaba Otto desde el Tallgeese, y al notar que no obedecían, y que el Peacemillión comenzaba a ser bombardeado, reanudó el ataque contra los Libra y comenzó a destruirlos.

—¡Otto! ¡Entra a la nave! —gritó Foster desde el panel de control en el interior del Peacemillion, y cuando el Tallgeese por fin subió, la nave cerró sus escotillas, y comenzó a ascender con la ayuda de unos puentes instalados bajo la estructura, que sacaron a la inmensa nave del suelo, a la superficie de la colonia—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué nos atacan? ¿Quién demonios dio la orden de la creación de esta armada? —le gritó Foster a Mike, quien intentaba accionar los controles del Peacemillion para emprender el vuelo.

—Fueron órdenes del representante de los Peacecraft en la colonia Leo. Órdenes directas de Odín Lowe —prosiguió con la explicación Mike Howard, y Foster enfureció.

—Odín Lowe… ¡Odín Lowe! Sabía que había escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte —se preocupó Foster, y se tomó el rostro mientras las explosiones alrededor del Peacemillion continuaban—. Odín Lowe es el nombre del asesino de Heero Yuy en la colonia RG34566 de Aries. Estamos en la colonia LP234568 de Leo, aquí no se le busca a Odín Lowe porque en Leo no es un criminal y todos los ciudadanos necesitan un permiso especial para salir de las colonias. Si Odín Lowe hubiera escapado de Aries todas las colonias lo sabrían —concluyó Foster Darlian—. Esto estaba planeado… todo esto estaba planeado con la finalidad de destruir a la familia Peacecraft.

—¿Quién se tomaría las molestias de hacer un plan tan elaborado como este? —recriminó Mike con temor mientras abría las escotillas del hangar, fuera del cual varios modelos Aries comenzaron a bombardear el Peacemllion—. ¿Crearon a todo un ejército solo para una farsa? ¿Quién podría ser tan cruel? —preguntó.

—Alguien con suficientes razones para negar el pacifismo de las colonias. La misma persona que ordenó el asesinato de Heero Yuy y que ahora intenta borrar a la familia Peacecraft del mapa —se mordió los labios Foster—. Y cuando me entere de quién fue… la Fundación Romefeller lo sabrá —se dijo a sí mismo.

—Con todo respeto, representante Darlian —habló Otto desde el interior del Tallgeese—. Que se pudra la Fundación Romefeller, hasta donde sabemos, ellos mismos podrían ser los responsables de esto. Nuestro enemigo al menos nos dio las herramientas para defendernos, aconsejo que las usemos —desafió Otto, y desde el Tallgeese observó a los confundidos soldados que no recibían ordenes algunas, seguramente porque el anterior piloto del Tallgeese había sido el comandante—. ¡Soldados! ¡Les habla el Teniente Otto Merquize de la milicia Peacecraft! ¡Tomen a los Leo de batalla espacial y encuéntrense conmigo en el hangar de Peacemillion! ¡Quiero a diez Leo conmigo! ¡Soldados dispuestos a dar su vida por el bienestar de la mayoría! ¡Quienes me acompañen deben saber que lo más probable es que no regresen con vida! ¡Pero sepan que es el sacrificio que debe hacerse por sus hermanos, y por su pueblo! —gritó Otto, y varios pilotos se apresuraron a subir a los modelos Leo. Al final, solo los diez primeros se posaron orgullosos junto al Tallgeese—. El resto, encárguense de instalar al Peacemillion en la Tierra en algún lugar cercano al reino Sanc. Sea quien sea el enemigo, quiere la cabeza de nuestro rey —ordenó Otto, y los soldados comenzaron a obedecerle.

—Ingresando coordenadas geográficas en el sistema de navegación para el punto 56,00 latitud norte, intersección con coordenadas 10,00 longitud este. Las costas del Reino Sanc —obedeció Mike Howard, lo que horrorizó a Foster Darlian aún más.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —intervino Foster Darlian, intentando intervenir en los controles—. ¡Otto! ¡Si llevas al Peacemillion a la Tierra y al reino Sanc le habrás declarado la guerra a las colonias espaciales en el nombre de tu rey y habrás roto el tratado de conservacionismo de las colonias! ¡Esta no es la forma correcta de que los terrestres se enteren de la existencia de las colonias espaciales! ¡Causarás pánico, guerra y muerte! —insistió Foster Darlian.

—Estoy al tanto de la situación, lord Darlian —le respondió Otto con tranquilidad—. Y sinceramente, no tenemos otra opción —el Peacemillion volvió a estremecerse, las luces de alarma titilaron y el fuego comenzó a arrasar con varias secciones de la inmensa nave—. La postura de las colonias hacia el pacifismo es más que obvia. Y permítame decirle, Lord Darlian, que si el pacifismo significa permitir que egoístas y dictadores se apoderen de nuestro reino, y aun así poner la otra mejilla para que sigan abofeteándonos el rostro. ¡Entonces al diablo con el pacifismo! ¡Defenderé a mi reino! ¡Defenderé a mi gente! ¡Y cargaré con las consecuencias de mis actos! ¡Jamás doblaré la rodilla ante los malnacidos invasores que con engaños han desatado esta guerra! ¡Modelos OZ-06MS! ¡Despliéguense! —las escotillas se abrieron, y el Tallgeese lideró la avanzada sobre el casco del Peacemillion mientras la nave salía del hangar, de la colonia Leo y en dirección al espacio. Cientos de Mobile Suits Libra y Aries los bombardeaban, explosiones se registraban en todos los sectores del Peacemillion, pero los pilotos lograron retomar el control y se dirigieron a la Tierra.

—Otto… no tienes idea de lo que has hecho… has condenado a todo el reino Sanc, a la colonia Leo, al pacifismo… —entristeció Foster Darlian, mientras miraba a los soldados dar órdenes, a Mike Howard conducir el Peacemillion intentando salvar la vidas de al menos 20,000 tripulantes. A naves de los modelos Aries y Libra bombardear al Peacemillion intentando derribarlo—. ¿Qué importan 20,000 vidas… comparadas con las millones de millones que han de perderse? —preguntó.

—Le responderé con una simple pregunta, mi Lord Darlian —continuó Otto desde el Tallgeese, repeliendo las agresiones enemigas desde el casco, derribando los modelos Aries que estaban más especializados en el combate espacial mientras los diez Leo a su alrededor se encargaban de los Libras—. ¿Cuántas mentes se necesitan para organizar esta matanza? Puedo apostarle que menos que 20,000. Que se pudran los números, son irrelevantes. Jamás creí en el pacifismo, pero tampoco deseaba la guerra. Lo único que importa es mi patria. ¡Y del otro lado del tablero Aries o Libra hay otro soldado que también lucha por su patria! ¡El pacifismo es una ilusión! ¡Mientras los hombres que gobiernan sean dictadores sin corazón, es la responsabilidad de los soldados defender al más débil! ¡Por los Peacecraft! ¡Por el reino Sanc! ¡Por la colonia Leo! —el grito de Otto resonó en las gargantas de los soldados en el Peacemillion. No hubo nadie que no gritara, solo Foster Darlian mantuvo el silencio. El pacifismo acababa de morir.

**Cargueros Espaciales del Reino Noeinheim.**

—Rebeldes de la colonia LP234568 de Leo, les habla el Duque Nova Noeinheim, representante en jefe de la colonia espacial RG34566 de Aries —comenzó el Duque Noeinheim, intentando apelar a la diplomacia—. Están entrando en espacio orbital terrestre. Desistan, repito, desistan. Si se entregan y arrojan las armas la Federación Noeinheim les brindará protección y asilo político aún en contra de la Fundación Romefeller. No hay necesidad para que se hagan más sacrificios —intentó razonar el soberano de Aries.

—Mi lord Noeinheim, la Reina Angelina Khusrenada solicita audiencia con usted —comentó uno de los soldados—. He intentado apelar por usted e informarle que se encuentra en medio de una batalla pero me ha dado la orden directa de comunicarla —insistió, y el Duque Noeinheim asintió. El soldado entonces desplegó la proyección de la reina Angelina en la pantalla.

—Duque Nova Noeinheim, espero no esté arrepintiéndose de nuestro tratado. Recuerde que el mismo ofrecimiento que le he hecho a usted se le ha formulado al Duque Dermail. Mis órdenes fueron muy claras, no habrá protección política. Destruya a la rebelión y destrúyala ahora. Si esa nave llega a la Tierra los terrestres sabrán de la existencia de las colonias. ¡Mátelos a todos! —ordenó, y Nova Noeinheim cerró sus manos en puños, pero asintió.

—¡Ya oyeron a la reina! ¡Envíen a cuantos modelos Aries puedan! ¡No permitan que esa nave llegue a la atmosfera terrestre! —más y más soldados salieron en busca de los modelos Aries y fueron lanzados al espacio, y se dirigieron al Peacemillion—. Que alguien me comunique con mi esposa. ¡Ahora! —ordenó el Duque.

**Órbita Terrestre. Estación Espacial Victoria.**

—El espacio es hermoso… —alrededor de la Tierra, en la órbita, habían varias estaciones espaciales pequeñas con capacidad para albergar a una centena de investigadores y sus familias. Una pequeña de tan solo seis años, de ojos morados y piel pálida miraba por fuera de la ventana mientras su madre trabajaba. La pequeña estaba hipnotizada por el espacio, y por los destellos de luces y explosiones que parecían iluminar la eterna oscuridad—. Mamá… hay luces amarillas en el espacio que no estaban allí antes… —apuntó la niña a la ventana.

—Lucrezia, ya es tarde, deberías estar dormida —le mencionó su madre, que trabajaba en su computadora incansablemente—. Sé que te gusta mucho el espacio. Pero no olvides que prometiste portarte bien. Sabes que las niñas tan pequeñas no deberían estar en las estaciones espaciales pero tu padre nos consiguió un permiso especial —le recordó.

—Pero mamá… el espacio se está quemando… —apuntó nuevamente Lucrezia, y su madre suspiró algo intranquila, tenía mucho trabajo como para lidiar con su hija de seis años en esos momentos.

—Seguramente es un cometa, mi amor —mencionó su madre, pero Lucrezia no estaba convencida, e infló sus mejillas con molestia, haciendo pucheros. Su madre notó el descontento de su hija, pero debía continuar trabajando. Una gentil sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro, y mientras trabajaba, comenzó a contarle algo a su hija que mantuviera su mente ocupada—. En la Tierra había un viejo dicho que decía que si eras la primera en ver una estrella fugaz, podías pedirle un deseo, y este deseo se volvería realidad —comenzó, y Lucrezia se sorprendió. Pero lo que tú estás viendo muy probablemente es un cometa —continuó su madre, y Lucrezia notó un destello azul alejándose de las explosiones, y volando rápidamente en dirección a la Tierra—. En las colonias se dice, que los cometas suelen verse muy poco por la inmensidad del espacio y porque las estrellas opacan el deleitarse de su visión. En otras palabras, si puedes ver un cometa, eres afortunada, es tu cometa. También se dice que el cometa corre riesgo de incinerarse al entrar en la atmosfera, y que si algún terrestre lo ve también, has encontrado a tu alma gemela, porque los dos están conectados, por la visión de la misma maravilla. Ese cometa, muy seguramente te conectará con tu alma gemela —se burló su madre.

—¿Mi alma gemela? —preguntó, y su madre asintió—. Ya veo. Entonces en la Tierra se encuentra mi alma gemela. ¡Qué romántico! —sonrió la niña, y miró a la bola de fuego azul que volaba más y más rápido en dirección a la Tierra—. Es una estrella… no creo que sea un cometa, es una estrella pequeña que me guiará a mi alma gemela… a mi chico de las estrellas… —sonrió, enamorada con la idea.

Su madre sonrió ante la inocencia de su hija, se puso de pie y se dignó a intentar ir hasta la ventana y ver la estrella de su hija Lucrezia, cuando de pronto su comunicador resonó, y Dafne suspiró, se dio la vuelta, y se sentó frente a la computadora nuevamente. Tomó el auricular, y escuchó.

—Aquí Dafne Noin, científica en jefe de la estación espacial Victoria —escuchó, y una sonrisa se le dibujó en su rostro—. ¡Ah! ¡Cariño! ¡Que grata sorpresa! —se alegró, pero su sonrisa se borró casi de inmediato—. ¿Guerra en el espacio cercano a nuestra estación? —se horrorizó Dafne, corrió a la ventana con el teléfono en mano, y por fin se percató de las explosiones.

**Órbita Terrestre. El Tallgeese.**

—Habla Otto Merquize… Teniente de la Guardia Real de la Casa Peacecraft y autodenominado comandante de las tropas de la nave Peacemillion… —comenzó Otto, transmitiendo un mensaje sin codificación. Un mensaje que cualquiera pudiera interceptar—. Me encuentro dentro de la unidad Mobile Suit OZ-00MS Tallgeese… mi sistema de propulsión se ha dañado en la batalla por el Peacemillion, batalla en la que injustamente se ha declarado a la familia Peacecraft como traidora a la colonia… lo que he hecho ha sido en defensa de mi gente, en defensa de mi reino… en defensa de la única colonia pacifista, y entiendo que no tengo perdón… pero no busco perdón… —continuó Otto—. En ocasiones… uno tiene que convertirse en el malo, en el criminal… por defender los ideales en los que cree… hago este comunicado al universo, a quién quiera escucharlo… la guerra… comienza con las armas y termina por la diplomacia. Pero no tengan miedo de alzarse en armas por defender a los débiles en contra de la opresión del fuerte… una civilización sumisa, es como un rey sin voz… nadie escuchará sus plegarias… termino esta transmisión, disculpándome por mi egoísmo… salve a la familia Peacecraft… salve el reino del león dorado… los leones no nacieron para ser enjaulados… —terminó la transmisión Otto, y el Tallgeese comenzó a adentrarse en la atmosfera terrestre.

**Planeta Tierra. El Reino Sanc**.

—¿Una estrella fugaz? —preguntó Millardo mientras observaba fuera del balcón de su habitación. Mareen Darlian estaba en su habitación cuidándolo, y jugando con la pequeña Relena. Millardo mantenía los ojos posados en el cometa azul que cambiaba a rojo mientras caía del espacio sin saber que se trataba del Tallgeese. Al fondo, una nube negra de tormenta se veía caer en algún punto adentrado en el océano también, era el Peacemillion en llamas, pero Millardo no tenía forma de saberlo. El Tallgeese por su parte se dirigía a la ciudad. Millardo comenzó a retroceder, siempre mirando al cometa que se acercaba más y más. Dio la vuelta, corrió hasta Relena, la abrazó—. ¡Abajo! —gritó Millardo, y en ese momento, el cometa se estrelló en medio del Reino Sanc. La Tierra se estremeció, las paredes se agrietaron, las ventanas estallaron, y un tremendo incendio comenzó a consumir la ciudad. Pero Millardo continuó abrazando a Relena, que lloraba asustada, mientras el ensordecedor sonido de la explosión, y las llamas y la muerte, se extendían alrededor del reino Sanc como el preludio de una horrible guerra. Las llamas brillaron en contra del reflejo de los ojos de Millardo, furiosas, violentas, pero a la vez cálidas y apasionantes. Las llamas anunciaban la llegada de la guerra, y Millardo, se sentía atraído por aquellas llamas, por aquella fuerza. Millardo gustoso aceptaría la guerra.


End file.
